Update:The Collection Log and Deadman Permadeath Beta
This week sees the release of the highly anticipated Collection log, changes to the Deadman Mode Tournament ahead of its start on the 8th and various bugfixes. The Collection Log is a one stop shop for players to see which drops/pets/rewards they have obtained on their adventures from various bosses, raiding dungeons, minigames and general travels. Head upstairs in the Varrock museum and speak to The Collector to acquire the Collection Log. Alternatively, you can access it via the Achievement Gallery in your POH. If you'd prefer the log be made more accessible, let us know your suggestions as we're open to ideas for other places to access it from! Note that each entry in the log is tracked by the item itself and is not exclusive to where it was obtained. For example, if you get a Dragon axe from the Wintertodt, it will also show up under the Dagannoth Kings, or if you get a godsword shard from KreeArra, it will also show up under General Graardor, Commander Zilyana and K’ril Tsutsaroth. What about items I have already earned? If you already have an untradeable item that can be displayed in the log, it will automatically be added. Tradeable items already earned will not be displayed automatically in the Collection Log. This means both regular and Iron players will also have to re-obtain any tradeable items they wish to be displayed in their log. This is because there are so many tradeable items in the log, with potential future additions to come, that it would become unfeasible to perform all the checks required for everything that an Iron player might already own. Various changes have been made for the Deadman Winter 2018 tournament such as an updated and much larger 1v1 arena - this due to the increase in amount of players participating in the 1v1s from 128 to 256. Other changes to gameplay include an improved global drop table, the ability to use the looting bag everywhere, access to the revenant caves and the removal of PvP armours. For the full details of the changes, read this post. We'll be hosting a beta playthrough of the final stages of the Deadman Winter Finals later today, expected to last around ninety minutes. It's important to note that the purpose of the beta playthrough is to determine that the mechanics in-game work as expected, and it's not an opportunity to practise and refine your game plan. As such, we're opting to go ahead with the usual open first-come first-served policy to ensure that the world will be at capacity, allowing us to gather the best possible feedback. The new Winter arena will be shown for the first time during the beta. The key details for getting involved are as follows: *The beta playthrough will take place on Thursday 6th December at 3pm GMT (10am EST). *The playthrough is going to be held on World 400. *The world will be accessible from 3pm GMT (10am EST) and you will be given 15 minutes to login and prepare. *The playthrough begins properly at 3:15pm GMT (10:15am EST). We’re not planning to enable login after the beta's fog begins, so if you’re up for helping us with the testing, please log into World 400 before 15:00 UTC. For a full explanation of what to expect during the playthrough and some further sneak previews of the new arena, check out this post! Spec-tabbing Following feedback, the recently implemented teleblock after using a special attack in PvP has been changed. The teleblock now only occurs when a special attack has been used, rather than having the special attack bar highlighted - this now applies to both melee and ranged special attacks. In addition to this, now only special attacks used in PvP scenarios will have the teleblock applied, meaning players engaging in PvM will be able to teleport after using a special attack. This change applies to the Wilderness on normal worlds, or anywhere in PvP or Bounty Hunter worlds. Note that only special attacks which negatively affect your opponent trigger the teleblock. Special attacks from weapons such as Excalibur will not prevent the player from teleporting. Safe Zones on PvP Worlds When entering a safe zone in PvP Worlds while in combat with another player, you and your opponent will now be able to continue fighting for an extra 6 seconds while in the safe zone. Anti-spam Change to Rev Caves Entrance Players are now prevented from spamming the entrance/exit to the Revenant caves to avoid PKers. This applies to all game modes and will not be restricted to Deadman. As the player traffic stabilises from the Mobile launch, with most of the increased activity being on members' worlds, we've adjusted the numbers of members' and F2P worlds to give some more capacity for members. We'll likely need to continue adjusting that ratio in future. We've suggested some more worlds for the Wintertodt, so as to spread players out a little from the current crowded one. However there's no obligation to use the suggested worlds - players can use the Wintertodt on any members' world. *Filtering spells on desktop now arranges the spells starting at the top left corner of the spellbook tab. This makes it look neater and more consistent compared to having it disabled. *Ring inventory models have been slightly realigned to better centre them in the worn equipment screen. *It is now possible to deposit charges from the Scythe of Vitur into the Vyre well at Ver Sinhaza by using it on the Vyre well. Charges left will be rounded down at 100 hits per charge e.g. with 1,235 hits remaining, 12 charges will be deposited. *The Bounty Hunter overlay has been slightly adjusted so that the minimize button is closer to the overlay. It has also had an issue with it overlapping with the XP counter in certain positions fixed. *Using Stony basalt with a drained Agility level below 73 Agility will no longer teleport players to the bottom of the shortcut. *Seed nests will now appear above stacks of logs while woodcutting. *The Legends' Guild shop now has a faster restock rate of mithril seeds on all DMM worlds. *Attempting to cook a trophy fish, which could otherwise be stuffed for mounting in a player-owned house, will now prompt a warning message. *Some skewed terrain near the mithril rocks on Crandor has been smoothed out. *Some grammar has been corrected in the Desert Treasure quest. *The message received when gathering Salve shards has been added to the game filter. *The spacing of report options on the Report Abuse interface has been increased. Mobile *The bug causing the background of the Spellbook tab to become white while on "info" mode on mobile has been fixed. *When a purchase quantity is set, the Value option now displays the price of items correctly. *References to desktop on the Report Abuse interface and player report toggle were removed. *Function Button setting is remembered on logout and world switch. *Maximising the minimap on Mobile no longer reveals hidden areas. *Bank/GE search fields can now be cleared if user has hidden and re-opened the keyboard. *Users can now delete previously entered text in friend messages if keyboard is closed and then reopened. Discuss this update on our official forums, the community-led 2007Scape Reddit, or the community-led OSRS Discord in the #gameupdate channel. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Bruno, Curse, Ed, Gambit, Ghost, Gee, Kieren, Lenny, Lottie, Mat K, Maz, Munro, Nasty, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team